Bakemonogatari
by HaruChan5
Summary: Se centra en Sasuke Uchiha, un estudiante de tercer año de preparatoria . Un día, una compañera de clase llamada Sakura Haruno quien nunca habla con nadie, cae desde una alta escalera en los brazos de Sasuke. Él descubre que no pesa casi nada, una contradicción física.El le ofrece ayuda, pero Sakura no la madrastra de Sakura la trata de matar, pero el la salva.


**Bakemonogatari**

Capitulo I

Tarde, como siempre subía corriendo las escaleras de la escuela y justo cuando estaba en el rellano, una chica cayo del cielo.

Fue la decisión correcta no dejarla caer?

No, probablemente hubiese sido un error...

Porqué?

Porqué su cuerpo era realmente, incluso absurdamente, ligero.

Esa chica Haruno Sakura era como si no tuviera ningun, peso en absoluto.

1 de febrero 2016

-En cuanto al festival escolar, somos estudiantes de preparatoria no?-decia una pelirroja jugando con su lápiz.-No es como una prioridad, ya que estudiar para los examenes es mas importante, hagamos una lista de todas las opciones posibles y elijamos una votando en clase, de acuerdo?

-Esta bien? Parece demasiado democrático-decia un pelinegro sentando al frente de ella.

-Dices barbaridades como siempre, Sasuke-Kun, O solo estas bromeando?-dijo la chica sonriendo.-Para que conste Sasuke-Kun, Que hiciste para el festival el año pasado y el anterior?

-Una casa encantada y una cafetería,oye hay una chica llamada Haruno Sakura en nuestra clase verdad?

-Sakura-San? Le ha ocurrido algo a Sakura-San?

-Bueno, siento curiosidad, no falta a la escuela a menudo por una emfermedad? Me preguntaba si iba participar en el festival? Bueno, ya sabes Haruno Sakura es un nombre de una flor de cerezo, no es divertido?

-Sakura..es un nombre muy famoso en Japón.

-Oh, um, no es eso a lo que me refiero es mas bien a su apellido.

-El apellido de Sakura no es Haruno? Tan extraño es?-dijo la chica de manera ingenua.

-Lo sabes todo, no?-dijo Sasuke

-No lo se todo, solo lo que yo sé. ...es inusual.

-Eh?

-Que te intereses en alguien mas, Sasuke-Kun

-No, no es eso

-A los chicos les gustan las chicas debiles, verdad?Ah! Que mal, es tan injusto!

-Debil,Eh?, no de todos modos, es eso una emfermedad? Como sea, Que tipo de chica es Haruno?

-Sasuke-Kun no deberias saber mas sobre Sakura-San? Han estado en la misma clase durante tres años consecutivos.

-Visto de esa manera, es cierto.

-mm..Bueno no causa ningun problema y es una estudiante de honor, sus calificaciones son muy buenas.

-En efecto.

-Pero, solo hemos estado juntas en la misma clase un mes, supongo que no la entiendo bien, la Golden Week fue durante ese tiempo también.

-Golden week,eh?

-Ocurrió algo durante la Golden Week?

-No es úa.

-Oh..es verdad, Sakura no habla mucho y parece que no tiene amigos, supongo que es por su emfermedad, en secundaria, sin embargo, era una chica sana y alegre.

-En secundaria? Karin, Fuiste al mismo colegio que ella?

-Si, Sakura era muy bonita y fue la estrella de la pista de atletismo porque era muy buena en los deportes, por eso he oido un monton de historias sobre ella.

-Historias?

-Historias, sobre que ella era muy popular, que su padre es el jefe de una corporación y que su familia es muy rica y eso no la afecto en absoluto.

-Suena como una chica maravillosa.

-Pero...aunque no deberia decir esto Sakura-San...

-Que?

-La manera en que es ahora, es mucho mas bonita que antes, su existencia es realmente efímera.

-"Existencia Efímera"-susurro el chico-Ha! Cierto lo acabo de recordar, me había llamado Naruto.

-Naruto Kun? Porque?

-Bueno, para ayudarle en algo, Karin esta bien si te dejo el resto a ti?

-Esta recuerdos a Naruto Kun, de acuerdo?

Sasuke salió sin responder, cerró la puerta y se encaminó hasta la salida de la preparatoria sin percibir una presencia de alguien.

-De que hablabas con Karin?-Una voz de una chica, se escuchó desde atras, Sasuke apenas giró su cabeza, la chica dio un movimiento rápido, metiendole una pluma hasta el fondo de su boca, haciendo que este se una chica con una cabellera de un extraño color rosa?

-No te muevas-dijo con una voz demasiado fría, el chico dejo de retorcerse-Ah! Me equivoqué quise decir "Puedes moverte, aunque es muy peligroso"...La curiosidad es como las cucarachas, solo porque es un secreto que no quiero compartir, la gente se reune y se arrastra por el, es molesto no lo soporto!-El chico solo trataba de no moverse-Que? Tu mejilla izquierda se siente sola? Entonces deberias decírmelo. -Saco una engrapadora de su bolsillo y se la metió sin previó avisó a la boca.

-Yo tambien fui totalmente descuidada, nunca habría pensado que podria haber una cáscara de plátano en un lugar así.Te has dado cuenta? Si verdad? No tengo peso, no es qué no pese nada, en base a mi altura y complexión, deberia pesar unos 40kg, pero en realidad son 5kg.

Sucedió entre la graduación de secundaria y entrar a esta preparatoria.

**Flash Back**

Era un dia soleado en el parqué, una pequeña pelirrosa se columpiaba en uno de los columpios del parqué, alparecer los demas niños no estaban ya que el parque estaba demasiado só haciendo aire, por lo cual los demás columpios se movían a causa del madrastra siempre se la pasaba trabajando en otros países como Francia, Italia, EUU entre otros.

Su madrastra Nancy Hamilton no queria para nada a Sakura es por eso que nunca la puso su apellido, en cambió su padrastro si la quería pero lamentablemente murió en un accidente automovilí su madrastra lo odiaba, nunca demostró aprecio por él ni tampoco por Sakura.

-Que linda mariposa-Dijo la chica tratando de alcanzarla.

-Debes irte, antes de que aparezcan las mariposas-dijo una mujer vestida de negro con la típica moda de francia en las épocas victorianas, tambien cargaba a un perrito.

-Eh?-la chica miró a la señora, esta solo siguió su caminó

Una mariposa voló hasta su pecho y se metió en su cuerpo, causando su diferente comportamiento y repentina baja de pesó, pero también le había traspasado varios dones como poder controlar todos los ese día cambió Sakura.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Ese día conoci a una mariposa y me quitó el sabes? No es nesesario que lo comprendas, sería una lastima que siguieras husmeando, asi que te lo dire solo por una vez, Sasuke-Kun, por lo tanto para hacerte guardar mi secreto, que debería hacer? Como debo sellar la boca de Sasuke-Kun para que me jure no hablar, incluso si le rasgo la boca abierta? En cualquier caso solo quiero silencio e indiferencia, si me prometes hacer éso asienta 2 veces, Sasuke-Kun-Dijo la chica esperando que el pelinegro lo hiciera, el chico asintió dos veces rápidamente por el pánico-

-En serio? Gracias-dijo la chica sonriendo amigablemente, pero todo cambió cuando desapareció su sonrisa, la chica le desgarro la boca al chico, con la engrapadora.

-Tsk-el chico solo se quejó y cayo al suelo, tocandose su boca qué dejaba un hilo de sangre caer bajando por su barbilla hasta llegar a tirar gotas al suelo.

-No gritaste eh? Admirable, te perdonare esta vez-dijo la chica de manera arrogante

-Tu...-dijo el chico tratándose de levantar, pero la chica lo asustó sacando de nuevo la engrapadora, entonces el chico volvió al suelo.

Sakura salió corriendo de la escena, dejando a Sasuke tirado.

-Sasuke-Kun?-dijo Karin asomándose por la puerta.-Porque sigues aqui?-dijo curiosa

-Karin!-dijo el chico enojado, levantándose

-Que pasa?-dijo la chica observando su boca

-Tu comes plátanos en la hora libre no?-dijo el chico apuntandola

-Si, porque la pregunta?-dijo la chica asustada

-Cuando comas, tira la cascara a la basura!-dijo enojado, tomo su mochila y salio corriendo.

-Sasuke-Kun!-trato de tomarlo del brazo pero no pudo-Que habrá pasado?-dijo la chica tratando de hayar respuesta ha lo que acaba de ocurrir.

**Pov Sasuke**

Tengo que encontrar a Haruno y ofrecerle ayuda, dijo tratando de alcanzar a la chica, pero no se veía por ningún pasillo, hasta que pudo notar a una chica caminar tranquilamente subiendo las escaleras.

-Haruno! -le grité, pero alparecer llevaba audífonos ya que no me escuchó. Corrí hasta donde estaba y le arrebate los audífonos, la chica solo se sorprendió

-Tenemos que hablar! -dijo hablando firmé sin tartamudear.

-Vaya! Tu no aprendes-dijo sacando varios útiles de sus manos, quieres que te mate aquí? A lo siento, no quiero ensuciarme el uniforme con sangre inpura como la tuya, Dicen que tarda en sorprendí ante lo que hablaba.

-Es-Espera vengo a ofrecerte ayuda!-dije asustado, esa chica si estaba loca.

-Para que ocuparía tu ayuda?-dijo, su flequillo tapaba sus ojos.

-Se que te pasó, se tu historia! -dijo el chico tratando de calmarla.

-No ocupó ninguna ayuda de nadie, y mucho menos de gente como ustedes.

-Te propongo un trató, seamos amigos-dijo el chico alzandole una mano para que ella la tomara, pero eso jamas pasó, la chica sacó una navaja y le rasgo la mano, provocando que de su palma se marcara una línea perpendicular (una linea inclinada) y empezó a salir se cayó de rodillas al suelo, apretandose su mano, que ahora estaba cubierta por una capa de sangre

-Yo nunca he considerado a nadie como amigo solamente somos compañeros de clase, jamas llegaremos hacer amigos, dicen ser tus amigos,te apuñalan por la espalda y te traicionan.

Sakura se acercó al chico que aun seguía arrodillado,lo tomo de sus cabellos y jalo su cabeza hacía atrás

-Sabes, en verdad creiste que iva aceptar tu ayuda asi nomas? Sin siquiera conocerte? JAJA por favor! Eres mas que un simple insecto-dijo viéndole a los ojos, con una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios.

-Yo..-dijo Sasuke, pero la chica le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza haciendo que este se desmayara.

2 horas despues

-Sasuke-Kun! Despierta!-decía Karin dandole cachetadas a Sasuke, quien estaba tirado en el pisó

-Que-Que paso?-Dijo mareado, apenas podiendose levantar.

-Te encontró Naruto aquí y vine..-dijo Karin quien tenía la cara preocupada.

-Sakura!-dijo Sasuke recordando todo, se levantó y salió corriendo de ahí.

-Hay Sasuke-Kun tu nunca cambias Jaja.-dijo la chica viendolo desaparecer en la puerta

**Pov Sasuke**

Debo de encontrarla, miraba hacía todas partes hasta que mire un parqué, de seguro ahí estaba

-Sakura!-gritó el chico

-A eres tu? Sabes eres tan terco..No importa si te daño aun asi me sigues -dijo sonriendo arrogante

Continuará


End file.
